A Regular Romance
by Sayux01
Summary: Soraya, Mordecai & Rigby are known as the trio of the Park. Mordecai has fallen hard for the sexy vixen and through emotional turmoils, the trio have anything but a regular day.


"Good morning Pops." Soraya smiled fondly at the innocent big-headed gentleman, giving him a small wave.

"Oh! Good morning Soraya! I hope you slept well last night. I sure had a delightful time playing Strawberry Mints with you yesterday!" Pops responded ecstatically, giggling in joy.

"It was a cute game. Wish to play it tonight if we have the time?"

"Of course! I can show you more sweet games too! Oh, see what I just did there?" Pops burst out in laughter.

"Yep! Alrighto, we'll have game night again today." Soraya grinned excitedly.

Just then, Benson came in with his clipboard and his cup of coffee.

"Good morning Benson." Both Soraya and Pops greeted.

"Good morning Soraya. Good morning Pops. So game night huh?" Benson smiled.

"Want to join us Benny?" Soraya smiled back, using her nickname for him.

"Sure. Once we get everything done."

"Oh we shall Benson! I love game nights! It's such a good show!" Pops cheered.

At that moment, Benson was about to speak when he was interrupted by a loud crash and yelling from Rigby.

"It's not fair dude! Why is it that I'm always getting jinxed by you? It's so irritati-ow!"

A punch was heard and Mordecai spoke up, "Dude, are you kidding? You just can't keep your mouth shut. You make this game even more fun."

Benson turned pink with anger, his morning ruined.

"You two! Get down here at once!"

Pairs of feet were heard going down the stairs. Mordecai had a bored expression as Rigby rubbed his arm, his face flinching in pain.

Mordecai froze upon seeing Soraya, standing with her glass of orange juice. He cleared his throat and straightened up.

"Oh hey Soraya. I didn't know you were here. What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up! You two making too much noise in the morning! I don't know what you both are going on about, but you better stop this nonsense right now! You ruined a perfectly good morning for me!" Benson yelled, turning red and startling the blue jay and raccoon.

"Uh sorry Benson. But Morde-"

"I don't wanna hear it! Now both of you, I want you to help out Soraya with shoveling the snow today. If I catch you slacking off, YOU'RE FIRED!" With that, Benson briskly walked out of the house, getting on his golf cart and driving off with some difficulty due to the snow.

The house was silent until Mordecai cleared his throat yet again, "So…. Who wants to go get a cup of coffee?"

"Oh I already ate, thank you for the kind offer Mordecai, my good sir. I'll be leaving now! Don't forget, game night Soraya!" He walked off, with a huge grin on his face.

"So?" Mordecai looked questioningly at his two best friends.

"I'm in. I haven't had breakfast yet." Soraya shrugged, flicking her one of her fox ears.

Mordecai dreamily smiled at her as she turned to put her coat on. The Vixen was the sexiest and most interesting female he had ever met. The moment he saw her, he felt his heart miss a be-

"Mordecai! Snap out of it man! I'm starving!" Rigby shouted, elbowing Mordecai in the ribs.

Mordecai looked down at Rigby with annoyance and suddenly smirked.

"Ready?" Soraya grinned, opening the door to a burst of icy wind.

"Yeeaauuhhh!" Mordecai and Rigby both shouted, running towards the door.

"Ah!" Rigby was swiftly punched two times by Mordecai, hitting the wall.

"You're still jinxed remember?" Mordecai chuckled, before walking out.

Rigby inwardly growled, raising a fist at him.

-**At the Coffee Shop**-

"Rigby, Rigby, Rigby." Soraya chanted, making the raccoon jump in the air with joy.

"Yes! Haha! In your face Mordecai!" Rigby shouted, doing a little victory dance.

"Aww man. Pssh whatever."

"Sorry Mordecai, but the poor guy is going to end up in the hospital before the day ends. I suppose Rigby really can't keep his mouth shut…" Soraya smirked, watching as Rigby stiffened and yelled out, "Hey!"

Soraya chuckled and ruffled his hair, before turning her attention to Margaret who was approaching them with a pencil and a notepad.

"Hey you guys. It's freezing outside huh?"

"Hey Margaret. Yeah, the snow's deep today. We had a tough time getting here, since Rigby kept sinking in the snow." Soraya giggled as Margaret tried to hide her amusement, watching Rigby make a deadpanned face.

"Hey Rigby, we can play Zombie Fusion after we get all the work done. How about it?" Soraya smiled apologetically after seeing his dejected expression.

"Alright! I'm going to beat you so bad Mordecai! Today's the day I smell victory!"

"You know who else is going to smell victory?" A sly voice came up from behind them.

They all turned to see a mischievous grin on Muscleman's face and anticipated the oh so usual response.

"MY MOM!" He yelled out, giving a high five to his ghostly best friend who was always right next to him.

"What up Muscleman? High Five Ghost?" Soraya greeted, giving them both a high five as well.

"We just came here to get some grub, baby. After that, we have some serious working out to do. Wanna come and watch?" Muscleman responded flirtatiously, ignoring Rigby and Mordecai's face.

"Thanks but no thanks Muscleman. We came here to get some fuel too. We're working together today." The vixen answered, wrapping her arms around her two trouble-making best friends.

"Hah! In yo face!" Rigby smirked.

"Guess the smell of victory was just a stench coming from your skin flaps Muscleman." Mordecai taunted.

"Ooooohhhhhh!" Both Rigby and Mordecai celebrated.

"Whatever Losers! I'm getting out of here. See ya Soraya."

"See ya Muscleman."

"Hmm-Hmm-Hmm-Hmm-Hmm-Hmm." Rigby and Mordecai nodded in triumph.

-**On the snowy grounds**-

"Where's Rigby?" Mordecai asked, scanning the area.

"I'm right here you moron." Rigby's annoyed voice answered.

Mordecai snorted upon seeing the furry body trying to get out of a hole in the snow.

"Dude, it's hilarious watching you struggle."

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby jumped, furiously trying to punch Mordecai in the ribs.

Mordecai just stared down at him with a bored expression, "Pathetic. Gah!"

Soraya gave her feathered friend a noogie, disapproving of his teasing, "Be nice."

"Sorry, but I can't help it." Mordecai chuckled.

Soraya shook her head and sighed in amusement, "What am I ever going to do with you two?"

Mordecai watched as her tail playfully swung to the side, her snow-colored hair swaying in the frosty air. Her royal blue eyes glanced at him and sent shivers of delight through his body.

"What the?" Both turned their attention to Rigby's confused look and followed it to where a small yellow flower stood innocently amongst the pile of snow.

"What's a flower doing in the middle of winter?" Mordecai asked puzzled, "Dude! What are you doing?"

Rigby tugged at the mysterious flower to see if it was rooted to the ground, a purple aura starting to glow around it.

"Rigby, don't!" Too late.

The slightest tug made the ground quiver and rapidly the snowy scenery changed to rainbow colors everywhere. Flowers were all over the area and the trio stepped on them, not having any bare place to stand in.

A gigantic sunflower burst from the ground, it's leaves built like muscles and within the sunflower's center, was a man's outraged expression. He tore his way upwards, having legs growing out of his stem.

"What is that?" Rigby shouted in shock.

"I don't know dude! But we gotta get out of here! This is too weird!" Mordecai replied in panic.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DESTROY THE BEAUTY OF LIFE!" The man flower roared, his stubble contrasting with his rosy cheeks.

"W-We're sorry Flower Dude! We just found it weird that there was a flower in the middle of a snowy day is all!" Mordecai tried to explain.

"SILENCE!" the entity roared, slamming a green fist on the ground, making the three of them jump.

"Look, we didn't mean any harm. Our curiosity just got the better of us is all." Soraya responded, trying to calm down the flower beast.

"YET YOU STILL DESTROY THE MAGNIFICENT BEAUTY ALL AROUND YOU BY STEPPING ON IT? YOU SHALL ALL PAY! YOU SHALL FOREVER BECOME A PETAL AMONGST OTHERS WHO HAVE DISRUPTED THE FLOW OF LIFE AND YOU SHALL STAY IN THIS REALM FOREVER!"

The trio looked down at one of the flowers and upon close inspection, saw tiny sad faces on each of it's petals.

"Fairies! Come and transform these creatures into glorious petals, in which drops of rain shall roll off of their faces!"

Right away, tiny men who looked like winged-hippies, with long hair and wearing just loincloths appeared, making Riby, Mordecai and Soraya cringe at their hairy butts.

The three of them began to run as the fairies tried to blast them with rainbow waves.

"Oh gross! There's barfing rainbows everywhere! This reminds me of that guy in the video store who had that weird video tape!" Rigby shouted over the blasts as he ran on all fours.

"Yeah but this is even worse!" Mordecai answered back, as he jumped over a purple log.

"The sky's even rainbow-y!" Soraya yelled in disbelief, "There's gotta be a way out of here!

"Ah guys! Help!" Rigby shouted frantically, a rainbow crystal trapping his leg. His leg began to transform into a petal, trying to reach his whole body.

"Aw man! How do we get his leg out this thing?"

An evil cackle was heard from the flower man as he towered over them.

"Gah! Go! Go! Don't stay here!" Rigby pleaded.

"Heck no!" Mordecai said.

"We're not leaving without you Rigby! Hey you! I thought flowers were supposed to be lovely and peaceful!" Soraya shouted angrily at the giant.

"WE ARE! YOU ARE THE ONES WHO DISRUP-"

"Well you're not showing it. You're supposed to show compassion yet here you are imprisoning people just because they made a mistake!"

The giant squinted his eyes at the fox woman and stood silent for a while. He sighed and bowed his head, "I guess I have gotten carried away. It's just careless people make me so frustrated!"

"We understand. But dude, like Soraya said, you can't force people to stay here! You're not only making them miserable, you're destroying their life too." Mordecai said, hoping the giant flower would reconsider.

After a moment of silence, the flower man made a weird wiggly movement with his petals, puzzling the trio.

"….Yes. I suppose you're right. Very well, everyone may be set free… BUT! IF ONE OF YOU EVER TRIES TO SLAUGHTER MY FLOWERS AGAIN, THERE WILL BE NO MERCY!"

"Okay, okay!" Mordecai said quickly.

The flower man's petals began to rapidly revolve around the center of his face, causing the rainbow atmosphere to become blurry.

In a split second, the three of them found themselves back in the snowy weather.

"….Well that was easy…" Mordecai said, unsure if they were really ok.

"Yeah, it was." Rigby's face broke into a smile after seeing his leg back to normal.

When they turned around, they were startled to see a group of disheveled people standing in front of them.

"Who are these people?" Rigby asked.

"Uh I think these are the people who were also set free." Soraya responded, looking at each and everyone of them.

"Whoah." Both Rigby and Mordecai said in awe.

"At least we're back home safe and sound." Soraya said cheerfully, hugging Rigby and Mordecai.

The three of them smiled as they watched the group of people walk and even run away in joy.

"Oh! We gotta finish shoveling up the rest of the snow!" Soraya exclaimed, remembering.

"Oh, true to that." Mordecai grinned, "My eyes are still jacked up though."

"What is he doing?" Rigby said with a straight face.

Mordecai and Soraya followed his line of sight and saw a guy bending over a flower.

"Hey! Don't!" Mordecai shouted at the guy who was going to pluck the same flower that gave them so much trouble.

Immediately when the man pulled at the flower, he popped out of sight. The three of them stared at where the man used to be in silence.

"We need to put a warning sign near that thing." Mordecai said.

"Uh-huh." Both Rigby and Soraya agreed, not breaking their stare….

.


End file.
